


Chicken

by LemonFlavoredSquid



Category: Splatoon
Genre: A game of chicken gone wrong, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, or right in this case, they're just idiots honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonFlavoredSquid/pseuds/LemonFlavoredSquid
Summary: Safari and Backwards get into a fight, and there's only one way to settle it.





	Chicken

“Wait. You want to settle this how exactly?” 

“A game of chicken, duh! Were you even listening? It's easy enough, first one to chicken out loses.” 

He had said it so easily with a grin on his face, and yet…

Backwards honestly couldn’t even remember what kind of argument he and Safari had gotten into that required settling. It must have been something silly, but important enough to get the two friends to bicker over it. Usually they were inseparable, where Backwards went, Safari followed, and when the fearless team leader seemed at his wits end, his second-in-command always seemed to have some sort of advice or idea on how to handle things. All in all, they made for a good team, balancing each other out.

However, even the best of friends had arguments now and then, which had ended up leading to this. Backwards shifted slightly, the old, worn out cushions of his couch not making it too easy to get comfortable. Next to him was Safari, trademark hat sitting in his lap as the green inkling nervously fiddled with it. 

“What exactly are we going to do…? I understand the concept but...exactly what are we doing that’s gonna make one of us chicken out…?” 

The question made Backwards puzzle for a moment, he obviously hadn’t thought that far ahead. There were many ways to play chicken, although peering over at his friend, Backwards quickly realized that perhaps one particular way would be easy enough to win. 

“That’s easy. We kiss! First one to pull away loses.” Giving Safari a grin, Backwards waited for the other to sputter and argue, that way he could just claim Safari chickened out before the game even began, an easy victory, for sure.

Except, he very quickly realized that he may have underestimated just how stubborn his best friend could be. “...Fine. I’m not going to lose!”

Backwards found himself taken aback by the reply, he had fully anticipated Safari to be put off by the idea of kissing, even for a game. He really was in it now, wasn’t he? Shifting nervously, he looked at the other, but only found stubborn determination meeting him. After a moment, he realized that unless he wanted to lose right off the bat, he’d have to go through with it. 

“F-Fine! I won’t either!” Despite his words, it took Backwards a bit until he actually mustered up the courage to lean in. At the very least he could feel Safari being at least just as nervous, the other inkling taking his sweet time as well. It felt like an eternity, and yet went way too fast, and before Backwards knew it, he felt a pair of lips gingerly pressing against his own. 

It was clumsy, neither of them really knew what they were doing, but it was clear that neither was willing to give up either. Backwards felt a little shiver running down his back as Safari shifted, suddenly a little too aware of the other’s body so close to him. The warmth radiating off of the other, the soft noise of fabric rustling as he moved, the faint scent of his favorite deodorant, all of it suddenly came into focus, working together to fluster him.

No, he couldn’t lose this game,  _ wouldn’t  _ lose this game. He wasn’t the team leader for nothing! Huffing softly, he shifted, and without giving a warning to the other, he cupped Safari’s face in his hands, darting out his tongue to brush over his friend’s lips. It was something he’d seen in a movie before, something he’s always been a little curious of, but never had the chance to try. This was as good as any though, and it might just win him their little game, after all, there was no way Safari would actually go along with this, right?

And yet, it seemed he had underestimated his friend once again. He could see, almost  _ feel  _ the other’s face heat up, for a moment thinking he had won, but then he could feel Safari hesitantly parting his lips, shyly darting his own tongue out to meet Backwards’. Taken aback, Backwards wasn’t sure how to respond at first, but after taking a moment to gather himself, he refused to give up, instead tilting his head to the side and brushing his tongue along his friend’s before setting to explore his mouth.

He could feel Safari shivering, a soft groan from the other making his ears twitch. Did he actually enjoy this? Backwards would be lying if he said that he didn’t like this. It was weird, kissing his best friend like this, but also good. It felt right, somehow, the way Safari’s lips felt against his own, how he tasted, how he sounded as he took the liberty of exploring every inch of him, running his tongue over his fangs before prodding it against the other’s in an attempt to lure him into responding. 

The two of them were slowly working themselves up into a frenzy, Backwards pressing himself up against his friend, earning him another soft groan from Safari. He hadn’t forgotten their little game yet, of course. Although with how Safari was responding, it seemed unlikely that the other would be first to pull away, especially not when he felt a pair of arms gingerly wrapping around his shoulders and holding him close. 

No, this wouldn’t do, but Backwards refused to give up. If this didn’t work, perhaps he’d have to try something else…

And as soon as the thought came to him, he shivered when he practically  _ felt  _ Safari chirp into the kiss, opening his eyes just to watch the other’s flushed face for a little while, noting how his ears gave little twitches whenever he pushed his tongue against the other’s. God, why did his best friend have to look so  _ good _ like this?

He could feel another shiver run down his spine, making him grunt into their kiss which was slowly growing messy. Safari was panting against his lips, and he found it harder to focus as he wanted to draw more of these sweet little noises from the other, the game nearly forgotten. Only when Safari pressed up against him did an idea came to him. Maybe he’d just have to put a little more pressure on the other to get him to crack. 

With that idea in mind, he let out a soft noise before shifting, pressing Safari back onto the couch while never once breaking their kiss, earning himself a startled grunt from the other inkling. Shifting on top of him, Backwards’ face heated up slightly when he could clearly feel something pressing up against him, and judging by the shiver and the color overtaking Safari’s face, he had noticed as well. 

That didn’t stop him though, redoubling his efforts, he tilted his head again, groaning into the kiss as his fingers slipped from Safari’s face, down his sides all the way to his shorts, hesitating, hovering nervously for just a moment before he moved to cup the other’s crotch, earning Backwards a startled chirp into the kiss which he eagerly swallowed as he gave his friend’s erection a light squeeze. At the very least he wasn’t the only one getting excited from this. 

Speaking of which, he could feel his own length press up against his boxers, giving an eager twitch for every little noise the other made. Perhaps he got a little more excited than he ever anticipated, not that he could find himself minding too terribly when Safari pressed his hips up against his hand, letting out this needy whine that only spurred him on. 

Without thinking, Backwards broke the kiss, pulling back, panting heavily as he rutted his hips down against the other, earning himself a lovely trill from his friend. His hand soon moved away from the other’s crotch, instead shifting to grip the waistband of the other’s shorts, giving them a short tug before he looked up at his face. “Safari...this is okay, right…?” He wasn’t sure why he was getting second thoughts, most likely he just wanted to make sure that the other actually wanted this. 

All it took was a nod from the other for Backwards to continue, shifting to tug off the other’s shorts, hesitating for just a moment before discarding Safari’s boxers as well. Just as he was about to put his hands on his friend once more, he felt a tug at his own pants, his attention quickly snapping up to Safari’s face again, the other flushed bright, eyes half lidded as he murmured. “Y-You too…” 

Backwards could feel his own face heat up at that, but who was he to deny the other? Giving a small nod, he shifted to pull off his own shorts, tossing them off to the side before doing the same to his boxers, his cock giving a twitch as it was finally freed. With both of them bare like this, Backwards hesitated for a moment, nervousness bubbling up in his chest. 

However, he refused to back down, instead shifting closer, kneeling between the other’s legs before gently brushing his fingers over Safari’s length. It earned him a pleased groan, encouraging him to slowly wrap his fingers around the other, stroking him slowly. With Safari’s positive response, Backwards slowly gained more confidence in what he was doing, brushing his thumb over the other’s tip before he felt a tug at his arm, looking up before feeling the other’s arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to the other. A quiet purr reaching his ears before the other murmured to him. “Kiss me again?” 

How could he say no? Simply giving a nod, he soon leaned back in, pressing his lips to the other’s once more and wasting no time with deepening it, his tongue soon enough tangled up with Safari’s as he pressed a little closer, hesitating before shifting, pressing their lengths together and wrapping his fingers around them both, earning him a delicious little chirp from the other as he began stroking them together. 

With the game completely forgotten, both Inklings focused on the pleasure, slowly rutting against each other as their kiss grew hungrier. Safari was panting against the other’s lips, fingers digging into Backwards’ shoulders to hold onto him as he pushed his hips up against the hand still working over his length together with the other’s.

Between the two of them the air grew hot and heavy, Backwards breaking the kiss after a while to pull away for air, panting heavily as he rutted his hips eagerly down against the other, his tip already weeping pre-cum, only making it easier for him to stroke both of them with the added lubrication. 

“Backwards….I think- hgn… I think I’m close…” Safari forced out between pants, hips weakly rolling up against the other’s hand as his own cock twitched eagerly in his grip. Backwards gave a small nod, shifting before starting to stroke them a little faster, letting out a soft noise when he felt Safari’s hand join his own, his hips giving an involuntary rut at the feeling. Truth be told, he wasn’t far from finishing either, between the kisses, the feeling of the other’s length pressing up against his own and now Safari’s hand wrapping around them, it was slowly becoming too much. 

“Me too….” He murmured, his mind too scrambled to really say anything else. All that seemed to matter right now was chasing his release and making sure Safari got his own as well. He began rolling his hips against the other a little faster, soon leaning in and swallowing up Safari’s noises in another messy kiss, his hand giving both of them a gentle squeeze as he stroked them just a little faster, Safari’s soon matching his pace.

With all of this, Backwards was soon overwhelmed, letting out a breathless moan into the kiss before breaking it once more, the heat in his abdomen coiling tightly before suddenly releasing with a snap. He felt a small shock going through his body as he gave a few small thrusts down against the other, gritting his teeth as his release finally took him, shooting a few strands of sticky cum that ended up landing on the other’s chest. 

Safari wasn’t far behind, shivering as he felt Backwards finish above him, his own hand pumping both of them a little faster, milking his friend through his release while slowly pushing himself towards his own. And only moments after Backwards was finished, Safari finally tipped over the edge, letting out a low groan as he pressed his hips up, his whole body tensing as his cock twitched, starting to add to the mess on his chest with his own cum as his other hand dug into the back of Backwards’ shirt to have something to hold onto so he wouldn’t be swept away by his release. 

By the time both of them were finished they were left breathless, Backwards shifting to collapse next to the other, panting heavily in tandem with his friend as both of them rode out their orgasms. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Safari finally opened his eyes, scrunching up his nose as he eyed the mess they had made of his tank top. “Eww...that’s going to be a pain to clean up…” 

Backwards took a few moments when he heard the other whine, slowly opening his eyes and blinking before he realized what he was talking about. “Oh… sorry… uh, we can toss it into the wash, you can wear one of mine in the meantime if you wanna?” Quite frankly, he was just tired, a nap sounded like a dream right about now. 

Safari seemed to think likewise, because after he moved to struggle off his tank top, he let out a yawn, soon settling back down onto the couch instead of getting up. “Sure...but I’m tired, we can do that later…” 

“Sounds like a plan…” Backwards responded, not particularly shy about curling up against the other. After their little endeavor just now, he was feeling rather affectionate, leaning up and giving Safari a small nuzzle. After a moment though, he stopped. 

“Y’know...I feel like we forgot something…” 

“Can’t have been important then.” Safari answered with another yawn, moving to curl an arm around the other inkling. Backwards tried to remember, but the moment the other had him in his hold, he seemed to give up, relaxing with a sigh. “Guess you’re right… We can always figure it out after the nap.” With that, he closed his eyes, nuzzling closer and tucking his head under Safari’s chin, and only minutes later, both inklings were fast asleep, tuckered out from the prior activities. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, I emerge from hell once more, just to toss some green team smut at y'all. These two are idiots, aren't they? Anyway, I'm going back to my spot by the lava lake, bye.


End file.
